


NCIS Song Fic Challenge

by Ressick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressick/pseuds/Ressick
Summary: Originally posted to LJ in 2009.  Ziva/Abby ficlets.





	

Challenge:  
1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3\. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
4\. Do ten of these, then post them.  


* * *

  
1\. Flood - Jars of Clay  
  
She doesn't know what to do with tears. They always shove her at the grieving women and she always says something wrong, earning glares and occasional slaps and always more tears for her efforts at comfort. She doesn't do well with displays of emotion. No, that's wrong - she doesn't do well with overpowering displays of emotion. She had lurked at Caitlin Todd's funeral, far in the back, away from the team from NCIS, but she had thought it needed, to honor the woman her brother had murdered. She hadn't known how to deal with the Americans' grief, hadn't known what to do in the face of this powerful love of friends. Had only been confused when the Goth woman had started to play loud cheerful brass band music as she walked from the coffin. It is only in the flood of tears now, two years later, that same day as Caitlin Todd was murdered, that she holds that same Goth woman as Abby cries for her lost friend, that she thinks maybe she can learn about all the ways to love.  
  
2\. Blender - Amy Ray  
  
She is used to being the Other. The daughter of the director of Mossad. The Israeli in a hundred countries that aren't Israel. The Jew among Gentiles. The woman among men. The lover of the same sex among heterosexuals. She feels like losing herself in this American crowd, where until she opens her mouth or kisses her girlfriend, she can try to blend in.  
  
3\. Hearts are Hurting Pt 1 - Xena Soundtrack  
  
Abby hurts inside. Feels the grief of a lost friend more sharply than she cares to admit, because the pain is burning, cutting, mashing. She doesn't want to feel this out of control. This isn't giving herself up to the beat of the music, or to the caffeine high, or to exuberance. This is the weary weight of not having someone around who should be. She has made her peace with Kate's death. Knows that even when her ghost appears in the lab, it is just a ghost, a spirit, not the real flesh-and-blood friend she remembers.  
  
4\. You Don't Own Me - Bette Midler, Goldie Hawn, Diane Keaton  
  
Abby might wear a collar around her neck on a daily basis, but she has never been anyone's slave. She has never given up that kind of control to any person. She knows what the collar means in some of the clubs she goes to, and that's when she's glad to have Ziva by her side, because if anyone can make any claim on her, it's her lover. And it's then she feels a little bit like she already has given control over to someone. Because it is when they are together, equal, that she feels the most like what they are equal in is their surrender.  
  
5\. Broken - Seether  
  
When Ziva is gone, the second time, when she fears even more for her lover's safety, when it takes all of them all their strength and skill to bring her back, it is then that she realizes that the worst thing that could happen would be to bring Ziva back only to lose her again. When Ziva is back, and is no longer Mossad, when she is free of her father, and is finally a true member of the team instead of officially considered a guest, it is then that the family is finally complete, finally mended from the tearing of Ari's violence. They still miss Kate, still mourn her, but it is as if Kate has now given them blessing to bring Ziva fully in the fold. That is the last time that Abby sees Kate's ghost, the morning after Ziva climbs into her bed after a long absence. Kate is sitting next to the bed, in her outrageous Goth outfit, smiling. "I'll miss you, Abby," the ghost says, "but be happy my friend."  
  
6\. So Beautiful - Dashboard Confessional  
  
Ziva feels like she is finally home, in the cold and wet world she has landed in. So different from the desert she grew up in, but new and beautiful and spectacular all the same. She had missed DC while she was gone, hallucinated about the wide swaths of green and water while she was being beaten. Had missed those she had been forced to leave behind. Had missed them all, even Tony, so much she couldn't breathe sometimes, huddled in her cell. Beauty is all in the eye of the beholder, and if the trash on the street wasn't so unsanitary, she'd kiss it. She'd even missed that, the American disregard for everything but the self.  
  
7\. My Lips Are Waiting - Bride & Prejudice Soundtrack  
  
In North Africa, where Ziva had spent many a mission, Bollywood movies were particularly popular. She understands a smattering of Hindi from seeing so many films. When an Americanized Bollywood is spotted in the local movie theater listings, an older film yes, but a nice one, she insists on dragging Abby. The film is cheerful. There aren't any zombies to be cut down with a chainsaw, but she sings along with the soundtrack softly into her friend's ear. Abby turns to her during one song, and says, "Mine, too," before capturing her lips with a sizzling kiss. There is a gasp from the older couple sitting behind them in the theater, but Ziva can't seem to care. Finally.  
  
8\. Turn the Beat Around - Gloria Estefan  
  
The frantic club dancing is the same in every country. The music is too loud, the lyrics indistinguishable most of the time, the bass will make her ears buzz for half an hour after they leave. She has found this little Goth club in Tel Aviv because far too far away from all that she has come to love, she needs the reminder. She carefully dresses all in black, in an outfit that isn't quite right, but she simply can't raid Abby's wardrobe like she has before for their jaunts. She pays her cover, and walks in, and though the lyrics are in Hebrew, and every few songs, English, it is the beat, the raw pulsing energy that she seeks. She finds a spot on the dance floor and lets go all of the grief and anger and heartache of the past few months. She imagines a tall Goth woman next to her, dancing, teasing her with fingers and hands and kisses, tormenting her with the vertical expression of what they will do later, smiling and laughing and moving madly, perfectly. She misses Abby.  
  
9\. Glory - Pippin  
  
Ziva had always believed in what she was doing. The violence, the death, was in the service of the greater good. To protect her homeland, her family. It was only after Ari snapped that she questioned any of it. These Americans, Gibbs and DiNozzo and McGee, even that odd Goth girl, they fought, yes, as hard as she ever had, but they didn't lose themselves in it. They did it for each other. Ziva had had many partners in the past, in Mossad. She had killed for them. She had never been willing to die for any of them. Not like these NCIS agents were willing to do. Not like Caitlin Todd had died for them at her brother's hands. She would learn from these Americans.  
  
She didn't realize when she started that they would become her family. She didn't realize she'd willingly die for any of them, even DiNozzo. But most of all, she'd do anything for Abby. Glory had nothing on a caffeine addled Goth. Israel was nothing compared to her lover's smile.  
  
10\. Free/Zulu - VAST  
  
She would be free of Mossad, of her father. Perhaps the pain, the injury, the torture would be worth it in the long run, if she was to be free of her past.  
  
Not free, never free. But not so tightly bound anymore. She could start over, with her friends, and scrub the blood off her hands slowly. Perhaps never fully, she had done too much, but it was worth it. She was tired of the hurting, of the killing, of the manipulation.  
  
She wanted to feel. To cut the tight binding around her heart. She wanted to believe in a future. She wanted to believe in love. Maybe this time, she could make it work. She picked up the CafPow at the convenience store, and plotted in her mind. No mission could make her smile before. Now, she had something to live for.


End file.
